


i live to serve

by MsImpala67



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My first attempt at writing Merthur, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala67/pseuds/MsImpala67
Summary: Just a domestic drabble in which Merlin brings Arthur his breakfast.





	i live to serve

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Merthur! I'm so excited to delve into this ship!

Merlin was never meant to be a servant. He especially isn't meant to be a servant to Arthur Pendragon, royal prat and constant annoyance.

No, Merlin definitely shouldn't have to put up with him. Arthur is spoiled, rude, arrogant, obnoxious...everything Merlin can't stand. It's all Merlin can do to get through the day without drowning Arthur in his own wash basin. Or accidentally running Arthur through with his own sword when he hands it to him, freshly sharpened and polished. In fact, Merlin has entire lists of ways to kill Arthur, ways to make him suffer and pay for all the frustration he causes every second of every day.

And yet, here Merlin is, standing outside of Arthur's chambers, so early in the morning that only the servants are awake, holding a tray of fruit and porridge that he won't get to eat despite his rumbling stomach. He balances the tray on one hand and steals an apple wedge out of spite, chomping it down before opening the door.

"Up and at 'em, Arthur!" He practically shouts the words, plastering a big smile on his face, hiding the real one that comes when Arthur jerks awake.

"Merlin," Arthur groans, "do you have to do that _every_ morning?"

He blinks innocently. "Do what, sire?"

Arthur rolls his eyes as he rolls his body, turning to lie flat on his back and glare up at the offered breakfast tray, bare chest a little flushed with sleep. "Come into my chambers like a banshee. A simple good morning would do."

Merlin sets the tray down on the table and walks over to the edge of the bed, lets Arthur see his long suffering shrug. "It's not my fault you sleep like the dead. Snore loud enough to wake the whole kingdom."

"I do not!"

"Bit of drool on your pillow there."

" _Merlin..._ "

Merlin has to hold back his laughter, pretend he's appropriately chastised though they both know it's a lie. He does hold Arthur's gaze however, and like always, it softens after a few moments.

"Come here," Arthur sighs, and grabs Merlin's arm with a hard pull. 

The bed is soft and warm when Merlin hits the blankets, and he rolls into Arthur's side with a loud thud, curling under those broad shoulders like he belongs right there.

It's never longer than a few moments, just enough for them both to take a few deep breaths together. But when Merlin gets up, he always feels settled. Centered.

Maybe his mood this morning was uncalled for. Maybe he's too harsh in his opinion of Arthur.

He pulls himself away with a smile he wishes he could control, and insists that Arthur has breakfast.

"Not if it's porridge again. You'd think by now you'd know what foods I prefer."

And Merlin is instantly aggravated all over again. 

"You'd think by now _you'd_ know to say thank you. I guess we're both ignorant today."

Or maybe Merlin had been exactly right in his opinion after all.

He sighs and starts waiting for the next moment of peace between their battles, knowing he wouldn't give up either for all of Camelot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is my lifeblood. XOXO


End file.
